


where the tiniest bit of pixie dust leads

by sopes



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Attempts at humor have been made, M/M, Meet-Cute, Poetic, jae sunmi and crew are mentioned for two seconds, lapslock, peter pan!jisung, slight crackhead culture, tinker bell!felix
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 05:18:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16011074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sopes/pseuds/sopes
Summary: han jisung, eighteen, gets kicked out of his house for wanting to live the simple life of a child forever; his hiraeth doesn’t last long when he meets lee felix in a forest hidden from all evil in the world.—"all you need is a little faith, trust, and pixie dust!"





	where the tiniest bit of pixie dust leads

**Author's Note:**

> this is a fashionably late happy birthday to jilix wisjjsjwsj

“get lost.”

 

the crusted, wooden door of the lifelessly pale house was shut, tightly. no way to unlock or pick it. jisung limply stood in front of the house he lived in for the last eighteen years of his simple life. in disbelief of what was happening, he knocked again, cursing under his breath.

 

no answer. han jisung really got fucking kicked out.

 

his kind protest against his family’s wishes of vivisecting innocent animals was just enough to let him go. the boy sort of expected it, however. jisung guessed that in a world of people with different minds, you never know what could happen. he shouted a couple of curse words before his voice vanished into thin air.

 

he knew he was now free. he would wander off to the world liberated from corrupt politics, crime, and sadness. there’d be no more tears left to cry, he could live without any guilt or worry. he could escape from all the shit that blinds the world.

 

jisung didn’t know if he was leaving for better or worse, but to him, anything was more worthy than threatening a poor deer with an axe as if it’s life meant nothing. no, jisung wanted to befriend animals, not turn them into burned up flesh to eat. the thought of it fed him a repulsive feeling, he wanted nothing to do with it. his family’s crude business could rot with expired animal flesh for all he cared.

 

jisung was a boy refusing to grow old and hungry for power. he just wanted to know what’s he’s always known and live without the distress of green bills that mean nothing in the end.

 

there’s always that dreadful question of “what do you want to be when you grow up?” but to jisung, it was a question served to those who couldn’t realize being a child is the best thing you could ever be. other than his funky school attire, that green costume that gave him a grinch-like appearance despite his charming personality, he had opinions no ordinary kid agreed with. they all desired to stop being looked as babies. they chant about being seen as amazing and rich. he almost felt bad for his classmates. jisung, under all the layers of incoherent screeching and high-pitched crying, knew that being “successful” wouldn’t establish his happiness. one epiphany after another, he put together what most adults could never think of.

 

success with butchering the life and beauty nature provides everyone—success with giving up innocence and replacing it with “real life”. so children were taught all sorts of nursery rhymes and told posies of stories just so their saturated dreams could be crushed?

 

jisung wasn’t having it.

 

jisung hummed a tune of his favorite ballad as he picked several carmine apples from a lush tree next to his favorite seesaw. he began adorning his hat with daisies like ornaments on a christmas tree. jisung wondered if he could give those to someone, someday. he tied an exaggerated knot to his choker, in which the strings were wearing off from use. there wasn’t time to let his parents change their mind, not that they would, anyways. theatrically, he stomped and made a few struts as he made an intense voyage to the unknown. he felt a bit of resfeber in his tingling heart.

 

getting his tattered clothes stuck in tree branches and birds mistaking his feathered hat for their babies was something he would get used to.

 

                                 *･☪︎·̩͙

 

jisung grew tired. the last handful of his sacred apple had been devoured after a vigorous swim in the lake. a lake inhabited by frogs with water that could stop global warming. but he was jaded for more reasons beyond his muddy pants; his young soul grew exhausted from being lost and heading to nowhere.

 

the first and last thing his parents were right about was jisung getting lost.

 

perhaps he felt a hiraeth for the home that didn’t miss him. he trudged across a forgotten road made of multicolored pebbles that crackled with every step forward. exasperated, the boy rested up underneath an oak tree that was generous enough to not have any insects crawling on it. he lifted up his chin to observe a hawk circulating in the unclouded, quiet blue sky that was hugged by many towering trees. his glistening eyes reflected on the wings of the unbothered hawk, which impressed jisung. he begun contemplating whether adults locked away a secret formula for wings so that kids would never be able to fly above them. though silly, the boy didn’t doubt his thoughts on the scary side of the world.

 

his attention glided over to the dotted mushroom tops neighboring ladybugs on sizzling blades of green. he felt the waves of the butterflies’ harmonious fluttering as they scavenged for petals that piqued their interest. he spotted a fawn with fluffy, ivory spots following a peacock with it’s tail feathers blooming. the nature’s rose-scented smile sent jisung into a reverie he never wanted to end. the boy’s head drooped to the side as he breathed in the tranquility of the woodlands.

 

but all good things come to an end. jisung’s collarbone was inflicted by a small but impacting force. he felt bristles of what seemed like hair brush against his neck before the ominous critter departed. it all happened so abruptly, he couldn’t even process if he was still under the tree or if he had somehow teleported into another dimension. he curled up his chin in an attempt to locate any traces of what—who—assaulted his neck.

 

he’s greeted with quite an amusing sight when he fixed his eyes on the green tunic.

 

bits of spirited sparkles embellished his clothes. the blinding sight made jisung blink several times before he returned to reality. the sparkles were kaleidoscopic, holding colors of everything shiny on earth. it was an arrangement of beauty jisung had never witnessed before.

 

jisung had read folktales featuring encounters of fairies, believed to have been either extinct or nonexistent.

 

fairies may have been what his parents (and every adult _ever_ ) were hiding from his world.

 

he decided he wouldn’t get rid of the confetti, wanting to run after the fairy that left obvious traces. his feet kicked off once again as he speeded along the trail of tall hair grass.

 

reality? jisung wasn’t sure. his vision’s a little blurred from the shimmers of the iridescent dust. he almost saw the scene in pixels, like a low quality video. he found that his body felt a little light, almost as if he could float and transcend across the world. he thought he was running towards a nebulous place that couldn’t possibly exist. a dream.

 

his eyesight cleared up, and he became aware ofthe fading speckles that were abandoned on the ground. the path has gotten significantly brighter, which told him he was so close to meeting the enigmatic creature again. jisung readjusted his hat before sprinting through the forest. he began running through thoughts of “what if i step on them? what if they disappear into a tree? what if they just disappear?”

 

“what if they don’t exist?” his heart gave a harsh hitch; he wished his tireless journey hadn’t made him delusional. a little curiousity couldn’t hurt someone who has gone so far now.

 

he ran past a gleam more radiant than a lamp; he backtracked to spot a cherry tree in the midst of all the greenery he had scene. the faint glow was shaking and gradually gaining luminescence. there was an echoing gasp sourcing from the tree.

 

“are you loving all these big ass trees?” the fairy, clearly unfazed by the size of jisung, peaked out from a tree hollow. after the shadows sweeped off the unfamiliar face, jisung could clearly see his animated smile and coral streaks of hair. the fairy’s drooping wings erected and displayed themselves gracefully. jisung was caught staring for too long like a deer in the headlights—or fairy lights, in this case. the boy didn’t know what to say to his ethereal presence. the unnamed critter springed towards the boy’s forehead and flicked him, regaining conscious.

 

jisung, just to say something, stuttered out, “u-uh yeah, i love the greens.”

 

“you love the greens and...?” the fairy raised an eyebrow.

 

“i love you too,” jisung’s words this time flew fluently with honesty.

 

the pixie descended until he sat on a mint leaf and laid dumbfounded; he realized the giants may have never seen someone so small and alive before, which is why the older is so stunned.

 

“ever seen one of us before?”

 

“i’ve seen a star, but none of them shine as bright or fly as high as you.”

 

“smooth,” the fairy swooned with a whistle. “well hi, we exist, and i’m felix.”

 

the name ran over jisung’s head a couple of times. the boy saw earrings shaped like vines dangle from felix’s cute, pointy ears. he took note of the mahogany of his freckles that were summer sprouts resting on soft skin.

 

“so what do you want, jisung?” he inquired carefully, politely.

 

jisung blinked rapidly. _i just want to be your friend and maybe take care of you for the rest of my life_ , he mused, but he wasn’t going to say something so forward, especially to someone that probably has better things to do than run away from home.

 

“i’m lost, i got kicked out of home.” the older settled with after deliberating.

 

“and you just walked into a forest?”

 

“i kind of just found myself at peace in this place, and decided to stay.”

 

“stay,” the fairy started, “the forest is the best place to get lost in, i’ll show you.”

 

the boy dropped his jaw and looked at felix like he hung up all the stars in the sky. the younger made jisung’s day so much brighter, no pun intended. felix was the trouvaille that jisung was meant to find.

 

felix hovered over jisung at a steady pace. he rambled all about the enchanted forest, from the vivid skies they observe everyday to the seasons that were changing the entire scene. he even trusted jisung enough to tell him about the mermaids, namely jae and sunmi, that were always dying their hair with colorful octopus ink. jae had his own gang of mermen, in which felix was storytelling about wonpil being kicked out of the cove once for dropping a whole treasure chest full of coins.

 

“sungjin is the only fish in the sea who can save them at this point,” felix chortled. his laugh made bellflowers bloom, literally. jisung smiled as he suppressed his nervousness and gave the younger a kiss.

 

“what does that mean?” felix lost his mind as he pondered if humans thought of kissing differently.

 

“your laugh, i can’t help but kiss your cheeks. it’ll become a bad habit of mine, maybe?”

 

“you have some huge fucking lips that not only smother my cheeks but also completely smush my entire face,” felix retorts as he jokingly crosses his arms and looks away. jisung giggled a little, not laughing at him, but thinking of the way felix emphasized “smush”. contagious, this orange human’s laugh is contagious, mused felix.

 

“can’t believe mosquitos know our vulgar vocabulary,” jisung, genuinely amazed, added an enthusiastic wow.

 

“my _name_ is felix and my species name is _faeriecelsus sapien_ , my sanity survives cursing out loud, titan.”

 

“and _my_ name is jisung, my species name is _homo sapien_ , and i survive in your heart.”

 

felix, apart from wondering if the so-named “homo sapiens” really could cage themselves in tiny hearts, blushed when jisung rested a hand on his chest and looked down at his heart. the endearing gesture reminded felix that jisung had told him he liked kissing his cheeks. in the few moments of awkward silence, felix’s cheeks built up a rosy hue that couldn’t go unnoticed.

 

“i don’t mind if you kissed me, even with those over life-sized lips;” felix started with a low whisper, attempting to cover his rouge cheeks.

 

“what are you sayin-“

 

“your lips are so soft, more silky than leaves with dewdrops—which is my guilty pleasure, by the way.”

 

sometimes, your heart can tell you directions as truthfully as a compass. jisung’s heart told him he knew where felix was going with this.

 

“i could handle my face being smeared if it meant being able to rest against your mellow lips.” felix dipped into jisung’s chest pocket as a means to cover his trembling self. he wouldn’t know what to do if he had said something wrong.

 

jisung cupped felix in the palm of his hand and reluctantly scooped him up from his dimmed pocket. he glanced at his crystalline wings to make sure they were shining and healthy. felix rised up and balanced himself on his steady palm, catching a few breaths from his nervousness. the boy only watched him with glittering eyes that whispered admiration. jisung was glad, grateful he could trust the fairy not to fly away. he was sort of withered down from all the chasing earlier.

 

he caught himself staring for too long and jolted in surprise before letting out a stuttered apology.

 

“s-sorry, i hope y-you’re okay. we should go find a home before i step on you or some other tragedy happens,” jisung suggested as he patted felix’s gingerly pink patch of hair.

 

“not if i step on you first!” the fairy snickered, stomping on jisung’s shoulder.

 

“oh, and yes, you’ll be getting lots of kisses from me. lots and lots, just for you.”

 

at this, felix embraced jisung’s nose and gave him the most delicate kiss that could ever be given. jisung littered lily petals on felix’s hair, like a flower girl at a wedding. he took the daisies from his hat and tied the stems together for felix to wear. the flower crown matched felix’s magnolia-tailored dress. the younger leaped and flew behind jisung’s ear to toss forget-me-nots on his orange locks. the cerulean colors blended well with his orange mess like milk and honey.

 

the two didn’t know what love was, but they’d scribble a description of this moment if they were asked to write a definition.

 

felix fidgeted with the flowers as he asked, “do you want to fly?” jisung nodded, though he wasn’t sure how he could.

 

jisung heard sprinkles twinkle with one another as the fairy made pixie dust rain on him. felix’s eyes were scintillating with glee, and jisung had once again made another realization about life.

 

the two are hearts intertwined with a velvetly, red ribbon of fate, signifying soulmates. they’re together to find each other, provide a home for each other. there were no more hints the stars could give them; they knew they would walk beside each other—for forever—until the stardust dwindles away.

 

as much as jisung wanted to protect his carefree innocence, he didn’t want to let this feeling go. perhaps dabbling to search for the questions unanswered could lead him to wondrous places no sane person would ever visit. the boy even contemplated why he loved fairies so much, and concluded there was nothing more pure than cherub wings that could potentially soar to the lonely moon. even if the weird feelings that leap into jisung’s heart get to him, he could live on. felix was the living proof that time, space, and the infinity existed. he was all the boy needed.

 

“what are you thinking about, jisung? let’s go, pixie dust doesn’t shine forever.”

 

“unlike us,” jisung snapped his fingers.

 

felix rolled his eyes sarcastically, “your mind.”

 

they shouted a countdown to flight, and at “one!” they hopped, pixie dust blooming in the dusk of twilight. jisung wobbled a bit at the sudden rebellion of gravity, but learned that flying was easier when you relaxed. the two left endless paths of beaming confetti.

 

jisung was certain there was a world full of gardens that gleefully cheered with the rainbows that shone above the flowers. a world safe for just them two. jisung could fly through the entire milky way galaxy, the universe even, just for the fairy named felix.

 

the beautiful skies opened their misty, cotton doors to the two. the dripping rays of hopeful rainbows was enough to comfort their journey to a new, promising home.

 

**Author's Note:**

> anyways stan stray kids and day6 for good grades and smooth skin
> 
> @starryyxy for fresh lettuce on twitter go


End file.
